


Bad tastes

by agurking



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agurking/pseuds/agurking
Summary: 11-word fic. Immediate reaction to KSM2.





	Bad tastes

Two Elton John concert tickets. 

One John Denver Greatest Hits CD.

 

Fin


End file.
